


He has Steve After All

by SilentKnight1857



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short tony, Sweet, Tall Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentKnight1857/pseuds/SilentKnight1857
Summary: Tony was short. He hated it. But it's fine now, he has Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 106





	He has Steve After All

Tony hated his height. He was Anthony Edward Stark for god's sake. Billionaire, playboy, genius, philanthropist. And also 5'4. It had to be a joke. Oh yeah, he was the joke.  
Everyone had to make fun of his height, otherwise they had to make it national news. It irked Tony to no end that he wasn't even the average height of the general population. Even Pepper was taller than him !! So he decided he would just add lifts to his shoes. His pride was at stake here !!  
Everytime he stood next to anyone taller than him, which was usually everyone, he felt so vulnerable, soo exposed. It took him forever to get comfortable around Rhodey. Rhodey who was 6ft. In all the Avengers Tony was the shortest. The Shortest. Even Natasha managed to cross his height.  
So the first time Tony saw Steve it wasn't much of a surprise that he snapped at him. Steve, who stood at 6'2 was everything Tony had wanted. To be loved by his dad, to be loved by the people, to have the mass, the muscle, and of course, the height. So his instincts immediately took over when he saw Steve. Only to regret his actions when the Avengers moved into the Tower.  
Steve, he realised, was everything warm and sweet. He was a walking heat furnace. His smiles and blue eyes made everyone love him. And Tony was no exception to that.  
When Steve reached for Tony's coffee tin every morning when he saw him enter the kitchen or when he let Tony cuddle into him slowly while watching movies , Tony forgot all about his height. All he felt was safe. He was safe with Steve. When Steve lay his hand on his shoulder in the midst of crowds, guiding him, he felt grounded. He had someone he could lean onto.  
What Tony loved the most was when Steve kissed him. He loved how Steve leaned down and picked him up at the same time. He loved how he could give in and just bask in the moment when it was over.  
Tony didn't like his height, there would be no change in that, but he loved how tall Steve was. He didn't think he would ever complain once again. He had Steve to make up for his lack of height after all.


End file.
